wojna_widzowfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wojna Widzów Wiki
Uniwersum Wszechkapusty Wstęp Spisuję ten zwój jako 75-ty Czarny Generał Wielkiej Organizacji Wszechkapusty ze Świata OMEGA31415. Nie jest to opis wszystkich możliwych światów. Jest zbyt wiele linii czasowych by to opisać. Dziś chciałem napisać tylko o tych rzeczach, które są wspólne dla wszystkich Światów. Co je łączy, a co je dzieli i dlaczego powinniśmy tego strzec. Początek Omniverse. Coś, co wielu nazwałoby wszechświatem wszechświatów. Swoista i niesprecyzowana „rama” czasoprzestrzenna w której mieszczą się wszystkie Światy i Międzyświaty. Omniverse: Trudno stwierdzić kiedy był początek Omniversum. Oficjalnie naukowcy datują narodziny Omniversu na czas Wielkiego Wybuchu, co by oznaczało, że Omniverse istnieje ok. 13,7 mld lat. Istnieje jednak też teoria, że Wieli Wybuch jest tylko etapem w cyklu życia Omniversu. Jest ta teoria możliwa, ponieważ wszelkie technologie lub magie stworzone do podróży w czasie wskazują, że da się przenieść w czasie dalej niż 14 mld lat wstecz. Nikt jednak tego nie dokonał, by to potwierdzić. Podróż tak daleko w przeszłość wymagałaby ponad boskich zasobów energii. Są jednak rzeczy dotyczące Omniversu o których wiemy na pewno. 1. Omniverse jest jak kabel, którego izolacja jest granicą której nie da się przekroczyć. W środku druty pełnią rolę linii czasowych, a przestrzeń między nimi stanowi Międzyświaty. 2. Wzdłuż Omniversu płynie czas. 3. Granica Omniversu jest elastyczna. Może się poszerzać i zwężać w zależności od liczby Światów. Na początku w Omniversie była tylko jedna linia czasowa, jeden Świat, jedna wersja wydarzeń, AAAAA0000000. Za przełom uznaje się narodziny pierwszego organizmu żywego, 3,7 mld lat temu. Organizm ten zaczynał od jednej komórki i powoli rósł w siłę. Gdy uformował swój fizyczny kształt osiągnął własną świadomość. Była to istota Zero, Matka wszystkich istot żywych. Od niej genetycznie pochodzi wszystko co dziś żyje. Istota ta na przestrzeni dziejów została nazwana Wszechkapusta/Wszechdrzewem. Gdy Wszechkapusta osiągnęła świadomość, była w stanie podjąć świadomie decyzję o swoim losie. Doszło wtedy do czegoś niesamowitego. Pierwsza i jedyna linia czasowa rozszczepiła się na dwa światy. Były one praktycznie identyczne, różniły się tylko tym, jaką decyzję Wszechkapusta podjęła. Wszechdrzewo było świadome istnienia dwóch światów oraz wszystkich następnych później stworzonych. Każda świadoma decyzja Wszechkapusty tworzyła kolejne Światy. Niektóre decyzje dawały światy o małym odchyleniu, praktycznie niczym od siebie się nieróżniące. Inne decyzje tworzyły zupełnie inne Światy z innymi istotami je zamieszkującymi oraz zasadami fizyki. Zbiory linii czasowych do siebie podobnych, różniących się tylko szczegółami nazywa się Węzłami linii czasowych. '' Wszechkapusta była tzw. istotą ''Unikatową. Oznaczało to, że miała jedną świadomość ponad wszystkimi liniami czasowymi, niezależnie ile decyzji podjęła i ile Światów stworzyła. Dzięki temu była świadoma istnienia równoległych rzeczywistości i mogła między nimi się przemieszczać. Była też Unikatem, który dysponował ogromną ilością energii, co pozwalało jej na swobodne wpływanie na wiele Światów, tzw. Boskim Unikatem. A tworzyła ona bez oporów kolejne Światy. Zdolność do podejmowania decyzji o własnym losie i przyszłości, Wszechkapusta nazwała Wolną Wolą. To właśnie ta prosta zdolność może tworzyć zupełnie nowe światy. Wszechdrzewo, widząc wartość Wolnej Woli, ustanowiła prawa, których się trzymało: 1. Każdy byt ma prawo do własnej Wolnej Woli. 2. Każdy byt może korzystać z własnej Wolnej Woli dopóki nie ogranicza Wolnej Woli innych bytów. Przykazania te są bardzo ogólne i względne. Czasem też bronienie Wolnej Woli jednego człowieka mogło doprowadzić do upadku wolnej Woli całej cywilizacji. Na przestrzeni epok jednak, Wszechkapusta dostrzegała zależności i wzory między liniami czasowymi. Nauczyła się kontrolować „efekt motyla” tak, by jak najlepiej i wydajnie walczyć o Wolną Wolę we wszystkich światach. Mijały kolejne epoki i ery, a linii czasowych było coraz więcej. Wraz z nimi powstawały nowe, młodsze byty. Niektóre swoją mocą mogły konkurować z Wszechkapustą. Wśród nich też były Boskie Unikaty. Część popierała ideę Ochronę Wolnej Woli np. Eru Ilúvatar. Inni byli neutralni i nie obchodziła ich Wolna Wola, dopóki mogli władać swoimi Światami bądź tworzyć nowe Światy np. Wu’rma, potężna istota z dziejów prehistorycznych StarCrafta. Są jednak też takie, które są chciwe i żadne władzy. Najchętniej takie istoty podporządkowały sobie wszystkie inne byty odbierając im Wolną Wolę np. Bogowie Chaosu. Unikatów o mocy boskiej jest wiele. Toczyły ze sobą bój, zawierały sojusze, czasem spisywały wspólne prawa i traktaty. Jest jednak to okres bardzo długi i praktycznie nieznany innym istotom. Obecnie znana nam jest tylko historia walki Wszechkapusty z Unikatem zwanym Cthulhu. Cthulhu jest uważany za najpotężniejszy Boski Unikat jaki istniał. Dysponował ogromną siłą magiczną i zdolnościami, które pomagały mu narzucać swoją Wolę tryliardom istot w różnych Światach na raz. Cthulhu i jego Kultyści zdobywali linię czasową za linią, niszcząc Wolną Wolę. Szacuje się, że Cthulhu podbił ok. 40% istniejących linii czasowych w Omniverse, gdy jeden z Unikatów, Aslan zaproponował zawiązanie sojuszu przeciw plugawemu bogu. Traktat został spisany w obecności dziesiątek Boskich Unikatów. Opisywał on podobno wszelkie prawa i ustalenia między istniejącymi wtedy Unikatami, jednak tylko Boskie Unikaty znają jego treść. Spisanie Traktatu uznaje się jako rok 0 w Kalendarzu Omniversu. ''Kalendarz Omniversu ustala pomiar czasu w sposób uniwersalny dla wszystkich Linii Czasowych. Jako początek uznaje się spisanie Traktatu, zaś jednostką jest rok orbity ''Nieśmiertelnej Planety Auriga ze Świata AAAAA0000000, na której podpisano Traktat. Planeta Auriga z AAAAA0000000 jest najprawdopodobniej pierwszą planetą jaka powstała, jeszcze przed narodzinami jakiegokolwiek życia. Krąży wokół Nieśmiertelnej Gwiazdy Ameni, ''a jej obieg wokół tej gwiazdy trwa 1,8 roku ziemskiego z naszej linii czasowej. Przydomki „nieśmiertelne” nie są bez powodu, albowiem, wraz z podpisaniem Traktatu, wszystkie Boskie Unikaty złożyły się na zaklęcie, które ma zapewnić nieśmiertelność tej gwieździe i planecie, które są symbolem Traktatu. Dziś mamy 1 stycznia 2018 roku w rachubie naszej linii czasowej. Według Kalendarza Omniversu jednak jest 5 298 rok. Traktat został przypieczętowany w okresie szczytu ''Mitycznych Cywilizacji. ''Mityczne Cywilizacje są cywilizacjami, które były często podporządkowane bezpośrednio Boskim Unikatom. Do dziś nie przetrwało 99,999% takich cywilizacji. Jeśli jakieś przetrwały to na pograniczach Omniversu, z dala od dzisiejszych wojen Światów. Po podpisaniu Traktatu Boskie Unikaty ze Wszechkapustą na czele, ruszyły na wojnę z Cthulhu. Następująca wojna została potem nazwana ''Wojną Tyglu. Unicestwiane były wtedy w efekcie całe Światy. Boskie Unikaty zużywały ogromne ilości energii na przenoszenie z jednej Linii do drugiej milionowe armie. Magia często walczyła z zaawansowaną technologią. Do dziś pozostały w różnych światach pozostałości po innych. Przerzucanie istot, artefaktów i mocy do światów do których te rzeczy nie należały, na taką skalę, spowodowało wiele zaburzeń czasoprzestrzennych. Dochodziło do paradoksów, pętli, zaburzeń, a czasem eksplozji na wzór „małych” Wielkich Wybuchów, które robiły wyrwę w całym Omniversie. Szkody były tak wielkie, że po tej wojnie, żaden Boski Unikat nie przerzucał już z jednego Świata, do drugiego żadnej istoty bądź elementu, która sama nie była Unikatem chociaż zwykłym. Wojna ta trwała od 2 roku do 616 roku. Pochłonęła ona wiele całych Światów, praktycznie wszystkie Mityczne Cywilizacje, będące „żołnierzami” w tej wojnie oraz uśmierciło lub doprowadziło do skraju śmierci większość Boskich Unikatów. O wielu uśmierconych zapomniano. Te, które przeżyły, straciły większość swojej mocy. Ośmioro bóstw Tamriel nie mogło wpływać już na swój świat i bez radne aż po dziś dzień muszą patrzeć na cierpienia wywoływane przez Daedry. Eru Ilúvatar nie miał już wystarczającej mocy by korzystać samemu ze swojego Tajemnego Płomienia i musiał oddać pałeczkę Valarom. Aslan zaś mógł odwiedzać swój świat tylko raz na epokę. Przykładów można wyliczać w nieskończoność. Decydujące jednak było starcie 616 roku, gdy w OMEGA31415 walczyła Wszechkapusta z Cthulhu. Po długiej walce, Wszechdrzewo zwyciężyło i strąciło ciało Cthulhu na pewną planetę, gdzie samozwańczy Bóg Wszystkiego martwy zatonął. Wszechkapusta jednak była osłabiona i śmiertelnie ranna. Wiedziała jednak, że po takim przetrzebieniu Omniversu nadejdzie chaos. A z chaosu nie wiadomo było co się wyłoni. Nie chciała, żeby jej dziedzictwo poszło na marne. Wolna Wola musiała przetrwać. Wszechkapusta wykorzystała resztki swojej mocy by stworzyć nieśmiertelną istotę, Unikat, który miał być jej dziedzicem. Byt ten jest dzisiaj znany jako Kapłan Wszechkapusty. Wszechdrzewo dało mu jeden cel. Bronić Wolnej Woli wszystkich istot w całym Omniversie. Pozostawiło Kapłana z tym zadaniem, po czym dokonała samozapieczętowania się by uniknąć śmierci. Okryła się w srebrzysty całun, w linii czasowej OMEGA31415, obok planety na którą spadło truchło Cthulhu. Kapłan Wszechkapusty zebrał wszystkich dawnych sojuszników Wszechdrzewa i założył Wielką Organizację Wszechkapusty'' (WOW), organizację Unikatów, która ma bronić'' Wolnej Woli w całym Omniversie. Data założenia WOW przypada na 705 rok. Współzałożyciele nie byli Boskimi Unikatami, jednak, dysponowali dużą mocą. Było ich wraz z Kapłanem 7. Kapłan, dziedzic Wszechkapusty. Gwagda Zapomniany. Dewa 1008 imion. Mana Wszechobecna. Mu’lra Ubogi. Xi Oko. Khltzgr Cudotwórca. Wszyscy aktywnie brali udział w odbudowie Omniversu. Pomagali narodzinom nowych cywilizacji i chronili je oraz ich Wolną Wolę przed upadkiem. Szybko WOW stał się bardzo wpływową siłą w Omniversie. Kluczowa była tu moc Kapłana umożliwiające w miarę swobodne wysyłanie członków WOW Unikatów do innych światów. Zdolność tę odziedziczył po Wszechkapuście. Oczywiście, nie był jedynym który to potrafił. Cywilizacje, drogą naukową lub magiczną, szybko odkrywały tajemnicę podróży między światami. Niektóre szybko utracały tę zdolność, inne budowały imperia między światami w Omniversie. Część zawierała sojusze lub dołączała do WOW, inne zaś były wrogie i walczyły z WOW. W roku 1 452 doszło do rozłamu w WOW. Xi, Oko zaczął głosić nowe dogmaty, sprzeczne z prawami Wolnej Woli. Stosunkowo młody Kapłan Wszechkapusty zbagatelizował nowe pomysły swojego przyjaciela, wierząc, że nie może mu ich zabronić, w końcu on też miał prawo do Wolnej Woli. Nauki Oka jednak były coraz bardziej radykalne. Twierdził, że Wolna Wola prowadzi tylko do anarchii i śmierci. Istoty w Omniversie niczego nowego się nie nauczyły z powtarzającej się historii i popełniają te same błędy. Stwierdził Xi, że Wolna Wola, powinna być poporządkowana jednemu bytowi, który mógłby zażegnać wszystkie konflikty Omniversu i sprowadziłby wszystkie Linie Czasowe do jednej, konsensusu. Xi zdobywał wiele wpływów aż ostatecznie zdradził Kapłana. Skradł cząstkę jego mocy i wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami opuścił Wielką Organizację. Zaczął budować własną siłę, która była idealnym przeciwieństwem WOW. Xi stanął na czele nowo założonych Illuminatii i aż po dziś dzień walczy o władzę nad Omniversem. Kapłan po tej zdradzie postanowił stworzyć własny byt na swoje podobieństwo, które będzie jego mieczem. Niebieski Czempion, bo tak się nazywał, był istotą lojalną tylko Kapłanowi. Czempion okazał się tak potężny, że przyniósł złotą erę WOW i przesądzał o wyniku tysięcy walk, misji i bitew. Jednak pewnego dnia Niebieski Czempion miał dosyć już wojny i śmierci. Nękany koszmarami zatopił się w najmocniejszych używkach i alkoholach Omniversu. Rzadko się pojawia w WOW, jednak gdy zostaje przywołany do porządku przez Kapłana i wytrzeźwieje, to nie się przerażającą śmierć swym wrogom, nie oszczędzając nikogo, nawet postronnych osób. Dlatego Kapłan nie wybudza go, chyba, że w najwyższej konieczności. Przez kolejne trzy tysiące lat WOW rozwijał się i walczył o Wolną Wolę. Miał swoje wzloty i upadki, jednak nigdy nie porzuciło idei Wszechdrzewa. WOW rekrutował Unikaty z całego Omniversu, które stawały się Wojownikami Wszechkapusty, Obrońcami Wolnej Woli''. Kapłan tworzył też inne, słabsze istoty zwane ''Agentami Wszechkapusty''. Przybierały one postać małych pluszowych misiów, które'' były wysyłane do danych Światów by szukały i odchowywały potencjalnych przyszłych Wojowników Wszechkapusty. Przyszłość jednak nie wróżyła nic dobrego Wolnej Woli.W przyszłości Linie Czasowe zaczynały masowo zbiegać się w jedną. Oznaczało to, że w dalekiej przyszłości wszystko zostanie podporządkowane jednej woli. Nie była to jednak sprawka z żadnych wrogów Wolnej Woli. Kapłan długo szukał co będzie powodem takiego stanu rzeczy. Wszystko się wyjaśniło gdy dotarł do księgi Necronomicon. Znajdowała się w niej przepowiednia: Nie jest umarłym ten który spoczywa wiekami, nawet śmierć może umrzeć wraz z dziwnymi eonami. Dotyczyła ona Odwiecznego Wroga, Cthulhu. Nie zginął on w Wojnie Tyglu, jedynie zasnął na dnie oceanu na tamtej przeklętej planecie. Cthulhu powoli zbierał siły i popleczników, narzucając swoją wolę w snach istot w całym Omniversie. Kapłan wiedział, że nie ma istoty, która byłaby w stanie pokonać Cthulhu. Prócz jednej. Musi odpieczętować Wszechkapustę. Stało się to drugim celem obok walki z wrogami Wolnej woli. Wielki Plan Przyzwania Wszechkapusty. ''Jest to największe przedsięwzięcie za jakie zabrał się kiedykolwiek WOW. Wymaga rzadkich artefaktów, surowców oraz ogromnej ilości energii. Kapłan wybrał dwójkę Wojowników Wszechkpusty by nadzorowali Wielki Plan. Swoją Prawą i Lewą Rękę, ''Czarnego i Białego Generała. Nie byli to najlepsi z najlepszych członków WOW, do dzisiaj nie wiadomo jakimi kryteriami Kapłan się kieruje wybierając tę dwójkę, jednak nikt nie kwestionuje jego decyzji. Obecnie jestem 75. Czarnym Generałem, gdy 71. Białym Generałem jest Ashgan. Wielki Plan Przyzwania Wszechkapusty Wieli Plan jest jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Cthulhu, który rośnie w siłę i w przyszłości będzie gotów do przebudzenia. Celem Planu, ja nazwa wskazuje, jest przebudzenie uśpionej Wszechkapusty, jedynej istoty zdolnej pokonać Cthulhu. Jest to jednak bardzo skomplikowany proces, który już jest realizowany od pokoleń. Potrzebne jest do tego wiele artefaktów i trzeba spełnić wiele warunków. O wiele z nich zadbali moi poprzednicy. Z ważniejszych moich osiągnięć jest zdobycie skutecznego katalizatora, Aldmundum oraz ektoplazmy do jego rozpuszczenia. Za największe osiągniecie jednak uznaje się 15. Czarnego Generała, Zarmy Syghej, zdobycie Graala. Graal Inaczej Naczynie lub nasienie Życia. Jest to artefakt, który ma być naczyniem dla Wszechkapusty. Problemem było to by mógł ten artefakt utrzymać w sobie i podtrzymać życie Boskiego Unikatu. Jest to konieczne, albowiem Wszechkapusta była na skraju śmierci w momencie zapieczętowania. Naczynie jest najwłaściwszym określeniem, jednak Agenci Wszechkapusty z jakiegoś powodu darzą go czcią i nazywają Zielonym Graalem. Nazwa ta po pewnym czasie się przyjęła. Linie Czasowe Inaczej po prostu Światy. Każda istota z Wolną Wolą jest potencjalnym twórcą Świata. Poprzez swoją decyzję może doprowadzić do rozszczepienia alternatywnych rzeczywistości i stworzenia równoległej Linii Czasowej. Oczywiście większość istot nie ma wpływu na całe swoje Światy przez swoje codzienne decyzje. To czy młody khajit w Tamriel postanowi pójść na wagary czy iść do swojego mentora na nauki nie wpłynie na losy tego świata. Różnice te są na tyle niewielkie, że wiele światów, mimo, że równoległych, traktuje się jako jeden nurt, nazywany Węzłem Linii Czasowej. Są trzy przypadki gdy Wolna Wola doprowadza do stworzenia zupełnie innego świata. 1. Istota dysponująca Wolną Wolą ma dużą potęgę lub wpływy, może wpływać na cały Świat. Może być to król jakiejś cywilizacji danego świata, ale zazwyczaj jest to Boski Unikat, coś w rodzaju boga danego świata. 2. Jednostka, dany byt, nieważne jak by był słaby, znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie. Np. Moment zniszczenia Pierścienia Władzy w Górze Przeznaczenia. Jednostki te wpływały na los całej tej Linii Czasowej. 3. Efekt Motyla. Niepozorna decyzja jednostki może doprowadzić do efektu lawinowego i zmienić całkowicie bieg wydarzeń. Takie Organizacje jak Illuminatii czy WOW potrafią jednak odczytywać zależności i wzory doprowadzające do tego efektu i skutecznie mu zapobiegają. Zdarza się jednak, że dla swoich celów pozwalają na ten efekt, lub nawet same go wywołują świadomie. Jest wiele Boskich Unikatów lub Unikatów o zbliżonym poziomie, które potrafią podróżować między liniami czasowymi. Ze względu jednak na bezpieczeństwo Omniversu, po doświadczeniach z Wojny Tygla, nie wysyła się z jednego świata do drugiego elementów nie będących Unikatami. Trudniejsze jest przenoszenie się w czasie w przyszłość i w przeszłość. To drugie jest bardziej niebezpieczne, bo wpływa na teraźniejszość. Wymaga to potężnych obliczeń i analizy by określać jak, kiedy i gdzie WOW może wpływać na przeszłość, tak by osiągnąć określony efekt w przyszłości. Bardzo często też się myli pewne względne obsunięcia linii czasowych z podróżą w czasie. Zdarza się często, że dwa równoległe światy są o siebie o jakiś okres obsunięte. Np. W jednej linii czasowej jest rok 20189 n.e. , gdy w tym samym Węźle jest linia czasowa z rokiem 1034 n.e. Linie czasowe mają swoją numerację porządkującą je w zależności od odchyleń od pierwotnej linii czasowej AAAAA0000000. Wzór na numerację jest skomplikowany, jednak idea sprowadza się do 5 liter i 7 cyfr, które są współrzędnymi czasoprzestrzennymi Węzła Linii Czasowej. Ciąg cyfr jest w rzeczywistości o wiele dłuższy jednak stosuje się w nazewnictwie uogólnienia dla grup linii czasowych podobnych do siebie. Czasem uproszczenia idą w kolokwializmy np. słynna Linia Czasowa L50, gdzie odbyła się walka z Illuminatii o złoża ropy naftowej na dnie Bałtyku tak naprawdę nazywała się LHHSL 5052445. Międzyświat Jest to niesprecyzowana otchłań między liniami czasowymi. Przybiera ona różne postacie, jednak cechą wspólną wszystkich odmian Międzyświata jest to, że jest furtką do innych światów. Przenosząc się z jednego świata do drugiego zawsze przechodzi się przez jakiś Międzyświat. Czasem jest to dostrzegalne, a czasem nie, zależy od sposobu podróży. Żółw Po zdradzie Xi Oka, Kapłan postanowił założyć bazę WOW w miejscu, którego nie da się zlokalizować z zewnątrz jakiejkolwiek linii czasowej. Wybrał grzbiet mistycznego Żółwia, który płynie przez Międzyświat. Dzięki temu Xi, ani żaden inny wróg WOW nie jest w stanie zlokalizować tej bazy. Żółw ten należy do gatunku tego samego co ten na grzbiecie którym znajduje się Świat Dysku. Żółw WOW jest jednak znacznie młodszy i mniejszy, szacuje się nawet, że jest w wieku dziecięcym praktycznie. Założyciele WOW Kapłan Wszechkapusty, zwany także Dziedzicem Wszechkapusty. Jest całkowicie oddany idei Wolnej Woli. Potężny Unikat, mający w sobie cząstkę Boskiego Unikatu, od tysięcy lat przewodzi Wielkiej Organizacji Wszechkapusty. Osobiście jednak pokazuje się rzadko. Po latach zrobił się sarkastyczny, często surowy. Jednak kocha członków WOW jak swoje dzieci, mimo że często tego nie pokazuje. Uważa, że walka o Wolną Wolę jest warta wszelkich metod, mimo że czasem są kontrowersyjne. Gwagda Zapomniany. Sztuczna Inteligencja. Nie wiadomo z jakiej linii czasowej oryginalnie pochodził, odciął się od niej dawno temu. Przypomina lewitującą turkusową sferę. Jego charakterystyczny kolor stał się barwą WOW. Wiadomo o nim tylko tyle, że jest finalną postacią ewolucji sztucznej inteligencji. Komputerem działającym na samych wiązkach energii. Nie ma fizycznej postaci, jest świadomą, samokontrolującą się sferą energetyczną. Nie bierze udziału w wojnach WOW, skupia się na nauczaniu o wolnej woli w liniach czasowych gdzie cywilizacje są bardziej zacofane. Dewa 1008 imion. Cóż, jest nazywana różnie. Bogini, najprawdopodobniej rasy przypominającej elfy, z linii czasowej GSGAA 5257811. W wielu liniach czasowych była inspiracją dla pokojowych religii np. jako Siwe lub jako główna Bogini Asari. Posiada białą skórę, zielone oczy i trzecie oko na czole. Kruczoczarne włosy, smukłą sylwetkę, ostre rysy elfickie. Dysponuje energią na poziomie zbliżonym do Kapłana. Gardzi siłowymi rozwiązaniami, walczy o Wolną Wolę drogami dyplomatycznymi. Dzięki temu w Omniversie zdobyła przydomek ‘Rozjemca’. Mana Wszechobecna, najpotężniejsza założycielka WOW, jako jedyna przewyższająca Kapłana i najbliższa w potędze Boskiemu Unikatowi. Nie wykorzystuje jednak swojej potęgi w żaden sposób. Nie angażuje się w politykę Omniversu. Brała udział w założeniu WOW bo spodobała się jej ideologia Wolnej Woli. Jednak na wczesnym etapie istnienia Wielkiej Organizacji, opuściła ją. Wyznawała ideę, ze Wolna Wola musi być bezwzględna, nawet jeśli doprowadza do anarchii i śmierci. Nie zgadzała się z drugim prawem Wszechkapusty, że Wolna Wola jednego bytu nie może ograniczać Wolnej Woli drugiego. Many nie można zobaczyć lub poczuć. Jest to po prostu energia magiczna. Gdy opuściła WOW rozrzedziła się na tysiące linii czasowych, hojnie dając możliwość korzystania z niej komukolwiek, kto będzie wiedział jak. W wielu Światach z tych do których trafiła Mana narodziła się po raz pierwszy magia. Oczywiście magia istniała w innych światach na długo przed Maną, ale polegały na innych zasadach bądź ich źródłem było coś innego. Dzisiaj także większość Światów z magią nie korzysta z energii Many, lecz nie można bagatelizować potęgi tego Unikatu. Mana obecnie nie jest ani przeciwko ani za WOW. Po prostu daje swoje zasoby energii każdemu i nie obchodzi jej w jakim celu jej zasoby są wykorzystywane. Mu’lra Ubogi był zwykłym obcym w Świecie JGEED 4852282. Rasa do której należał żyła średnio 40 lat w arktycznym klimacie. Gatunek wywodził się z mięczaków, średni wzrost samca 2,2 metra. Ciało zbudowane z samych bardzo twardych mięśni, które nie potrzebowały kości wewnętrznych. Na zewnątrz wyłożony naturalnym pancerzem skorupowym, twarz też jest pokryta skorupą z czterema otworami na czarne oczy. Mu’lra był kupcem, który odziedziczył interes po ojcu. Nie wiedział jednak, że był unikatem. Został wybrany przez Boski Unikat, Jefgę by wziął udział, jako jeden z tysięcy żołnierzy swojej linii czasowej, w Wojnie Tygla. Nie tylko przeżył Wojnę, ale w trakcie niej został wybrany przez Jefgę na przywódcę resztek oddziałów JGEED 4852282. Jefga obdarował Mu’lrę nieśmiertelnością by mógł sprawować to stanowisko do końca wojny. Pod koniec wojny Jefga został zabity przez Cthulhu. Mu’lra wierzył, że teraz umrze, jednak zachował moce, w tym też nieśmiertelność, którymi obdarzył go Jefga. Po wojnie, Mu’lra zaczął odbudowywać swoją podupadłą cywilizację w swojej linii czasowej. Szybko jednak zaczął czuć, że nie wykorzystuje całego swojego potencjału, nieważne jaki dobrobyt przyniósł swojej cywilizacji, planecie czy linii czasowej. Zaczął się interesować innymi światami, ich historią, ekonomią i Bilansem Energetycznym. Gdy dowiedział się, że Kapłan zakłada Wielką Organizację, przyłączył się do niego. Mu’lra w WOW jest głównie znany jako założyciel, ale także jako pomysłodawca Systemu Agentów Wszechkapusty. To on zaproponował Kapłanowi stworzenie istot, które miałyby się opiekować w przyjaznej formie unikatowymi dziećmi w całym Omniversie, by odchowywały potencjalnych rekrutów w duchu Wolnej Woli. Poza Organizacją Mu’lra jest zaś znany z dużych wpływów ekonomicznych. Przydomek Ubogi otrzymał w swojej linii czasowej JGEED 4852282, gdzie majątek głównie rozdaje biednym i inwestuje w projekty charytatywne. Tak naprawdę jednak w innych liniach czasowych ma potężne korporacje i to on finansuje głównie Wielką Organizację Wszechkapusty. Jest znany także z opisania wszelkich zasad, reguł i praw, które rządzą ekonomią Omniversu jak np. Zasada Utraty Kruszca z Zewnętrznego Węzła lub Wartościowanie Technologii w Cywilizacjach Prymitywnych. Wraz z Gwagdą Zapomnianym opisał także Prawo Bilansu Energetycznego, czyli skomplikowane prawo matematyczno-fizyczne określające ograniczenia oraz skutki przenoszenia energii i materii z jednej linii czasowej do drugiej, co się stało podstawą w podróżach między Światami we współczesnym Omniversie. Prawą ręką Mu’lry jest Agent Wszechkapusty, Miś Koralgol. Xi Oko był człowiekiem z linii czasowej SFSAA 0284400. Linia ta była o tysiąclecia do przodu w technologii od naszej. Gdy na naszej ziemi trwała epoka brązu, w linii czasowej Xi trwała wojna jądrowa. Xi był naukowcem wojskowym, pracującym nad systemem, który miałby neutralizować eksplozję jądrową. Wynalazek ten miał zapobiec wojnie jądrowej w sposób skuteczny, aczkolwiek cywilizowany. Niestety, w trakcie eksperymentu, doszło do sabotażu, który przeprowadziła organizacja fanatyków. Wszyscy naukowcy zginęli wraz z Xi. Tak mogło się wydawać, jednak eksplozja nie pozbawiła życia Xi . Dusza Xi wchłonęła ciemną energię, którą była zasilana maszyna i osiągnął moc bliską mocy Boskiego Unikatu. Zaczął dysponować umiejętnościami telepatycznymi i telekinetycznymi. Jego moce często objawiały się u ofiary wizjami czarnych rąk (telekineza) z wpatrującymi się oczyma(telepatia). Był w stanie podróżować między liniami czasowymi jednak aż do Wojny Tygla tego nie robił. Xi poświecił swoje życie w zaprowadzaniu pokoju na swojej planecie. Otrzymał miano nawet super bohatera. Gdy dowiedział się o Nadciągającym mroku Cthulhu i Traktacie, postanowił dołączyć do tej wojny. Przeżył ją, zaś po niej dołączył do Kapłana w tworzeniu WOW i w walce o Wolną Wolę. Zawsze był pogodnym idealistą, niezależnie od tego ile zła widział. Stał się bliskim przyjacielem Kapłana. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni gdy Xi zaczął powoli zmieniać swoje poglądy, co raz częściej twierdząc że Wolna Wola to tylko źródło niekończących się wojen. Zaś jego zdrada pozostawiła przykrą i głęboką ranę w sercu Kapłana. Po zdradzie założył Illuminatii i zaczął walczyć o zjednoczenie Wolnej Woli. Khltzgr Cudotwórca był istotą z QAGEW 0346843. Z wyglądu przypominał starego, krępego człowieka, z łysą głową, odzianym w fioletowe szaty. Najbardziej były charakterystyczne jego oczy, Jego moce nie miały ograniczenia co do sposobu użycia. Można było je nazwać magią aczkolwiek bardzo nietypową i wszechstronną. Jedyne ograniczenie to była jego krew. Źródłem jego mocy była jego krew, którą jego organizm produkował w ogromnych ilościach, prawda, ale mimo to, używanie jego zdolności męczyło go. Khltzgr Cudotwórca był uważany za najsłabszego założyciela WOW. Zginął w trakcie zdrady Xi Oka. Ciała jednak nigdy ni znaleziono. Struktura WOW Wielką Organizacją dowodzi Kapłan Wszechkapusty, główny założyciel i najbardziej aktywny z nich. Dużą władzę ma także Dewa oraz Mu’lra. Gwagda działa na uboczu. Podstawowymi członkami WOW są Wojownicy Wszechkapusty oraz Agenci Wszechkapusty. Agentami są istoty przypominające pluszowe misie, które opiekują się potencjalnymi rekrutami w wieku dziecięcym. Są praktycznie nieśmiertelne jeśli chodzi o czas, aczkolwiek często pozorują swoją śmierć by móc ze spokojem odejść od dawnego podopiecznego rekruta i zając się opieką nad innym dzieckiem. Da się jednak je zabić, szczerze to nawet nie jest wymagające. Dlatego Agenci często działają z ukrycia. Nikt w WOW nie wiem jak tak małe, niepozorne miśki mogą tak skutecznie działać w Omniversie. Wojownikami są Unikaty, które dostały propozycję dołączenia do WOW i ją przyjęły składając Przysięgę Obrony Wolnej Woli'' Kapłanowi. Jeśli Agent stwierdza, że jego'' podopieczny wykazuje cechy godne Przysięgi, to zgłasza jego kandydaturę do Żółwia. Kontaktuje się WOW z rekrutem, przeprowadza operację uświadamiania rekruta o istnieniu innych światów i proponuje się dołączenie do WOW. Jeśli odmawia, dokonuje się usuwania pamięci, a jak się zgadza, zabiera się go do Żółwia na Przysięgę, a potem daje zlecenia. Przykład znanego Wojownika Wszechkapusty w linii czasowej DKKRW 2052223 Czarne Echo ten moment jak wbijesz level 148 w świecie fantasy i jesz smoki na śniadanie Czarny i Biały Generał. Nie są oni najsilniejszymi Wojownikami Wszechkapusty, jednak z jakiegoś powodu Kapłan darzy ich zaufaniem. Są oni jego egzekutorami Wielkiego Planu Przyzwania Wszechkapusty. Tytuł po śmierci poprzednika jest przekazywany kolejnemu dziedzicowi. Szara Eminencja. Nie wiadomo się czym zajmuje, serio. Jedyną osobą, która to wie jest sam Kapłan. Uznawany jest za przywódcę Agentów. Według plotek telepatycznie zbiera i przetwarza wszystkie informacje od Agentów. Uniwersytet. Centrum naukowe WOW założone przez Gwagdę. Jest to jedna z najlepszych baz naukowych w Omniversie, skupiających wiedzę nie tylko z jednego świata, tylko z wielu. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa, Uniwersytet jest dostępny tylko dla WOW i znajduje się obok głównej Bazy na Żółwiu. W Uniwersytecie znajduje się masa technologii i wiedzy z różnych światów, zaś naukowcy, którzy tam pracują, są najlepszymi w WOW. Najbardziej znanym jest Profesor Whitey, najbardziej inteligentny Agent Wszechkapusty jaki się narodził. Niebieski Czempion, nazywany także Mieczem Kapłana. Jest to sztucznie stworzony Unikat przez Kapłana na swoje podobieństwo. Najpotężniejszy wojownik Wszechkapusty, kiedyś był wielkim rycerzem, dziś się stoczył i prawie zawsze jest nietrzeźwy. I bogu dzięki, bo kiedy trzeźwieje, całe cywilizacje płoną. Kapłan budzi go rzadko, tylko wtedy gdy jest największa konieczność. Wielka Organizacja Wszechkapusty w danej linii czasowej działa tajnie, poprzez Agentów, Wojowników lub tzw. Pionki, czyli jednostki, które nieświadomie służą WOW i przyczyniają się do jego sprawie. Dla Unikatów i frakcji Unikatów w Omniversie WOW jest znany i rozpoznawalny, jednak WOW stara się zachować jak największą tajność w liniach czasowych, by mieszkańcy danych Światów nie dowiedziało się o istnieniu innych rzeczywistości. WOW stara się zająć tyloma liniami czasowymi ile da się, jednak jest ich ogromna liczba, co jest miarą sukcesu walki o Wolną Wolę (więcej Wolnej Woli=więcej światów). Są Światy całkowicie wyzwolone i stabilne. Są inne Światy w których co jakiś czas trzeba przywracać Wolną Wolę. Są też kontrolowane Światy przez wrogów Wolnej Woli, w niektórych są to istoty z danej linii czasowej, a w innych frakcje walczące o dominacje w wielu Światach Omniversu. Ale istnieją też Światy do których nie zawitała, żadna większa frakcja i istnieje sobie ze spokojem na obrzeżach Omniversu. Rozkład sił jednak ogólnie można opisać krótkimi proporcjami. WOW 25%, Illuminatii 25%, 50% pozostałe niesprecyzowane mniejsze frakcje. Illuminatii Ideą organizacji jest fakt, że Wolna Wola nie powinna być w rękach każdej istoty. Większość istot dysponując nią, krzywdzi tylko innych i prowadzi do cierpienia. Wolna Wola jest największą wartością daną od Wszechkapusty. Illuminatii w tym się zgadzają z WOW. Jednak właśnie ze względu na jej wartość, nie powinna być rozdawana między plebs. Organizację tę założył Xi Oko, po tym jak zdradził Kapłana. Zbiegł on z wieloma innymi zdrajcami z WOW i założył konkurencyjną organizację. Lokalizacja ich głównej bazy nie jest nam znana, tak jak im lokalizacja naszej. Nie wiemy jakich kryterii używają przy wyborze rekrutów, ani jakimi sposobami ich wtajemniczają. Głównym celem Illuminatii jest podporządkowanie Wolnej Woli całego Omniverse jednej woli. Powiększają swoje wpływy w danej linii czasowej, drogami tajnymi, politycznymi i ekonomicznymi. Jednak nie wzgardzają też przemocą, a często dobrze zorganizowaną wojną. Gromadzą wszelkie artefakty i technologie, które mogą dać im przewagę w wojnie o Omniverse. Ciekawe jest to, że wiedzą o proroctwie przybycia Cthulhu i też próbują na swój sposób temu zaradzić. Mają własny plan, który jednak nie jest nam znany. Xi Oko ma trójkę uczniów, którzy są uważani za najpotężniejsze Unikaty Illuminatii. Amen , przypomina zwykłego mężczyznę w żółtej marynarce ze srebrną maską na twarzy. Azatra, czarodziejka, weteran Wojny Tygla. Łączy magię z przyszłościową technologią. Ma siwe włosy, młodą twarz z kwadratowymi źrenicami. Afura, Ojciec Ancalagona Czarnego, smok z linii czasowej HSWAA 2242946, jako jedyny z Śródziemia, który stał się Unikatem. Zdolności ich są nam nieznane, najprawdopodobniej jednak byliby w stanie na równi walczyć z założycielami WOW. Nie jesteśmy jednak w stanie tego stwierdzić na pewno, ponieważ nigdy nie angażowali się w walkę. A jeśli to robili, nie przeżył żaden świadek, który mógłby to stwierdzić. Cthulhu i jego poplecznicy Cthulhu zwany także Bratem Przedwiecznych lub Bogiem Wszystkiego był najpotężniejszym Boskim Unikatem jaki istniał. Dysponował ogromną ilością energii, posiadał niezliczone moce. Przemieszczał się przez Światy bez wysiłku, a swoją myślą mógł zdominować miliardy istnień. Najstarszy Boski Unikat, Wszechkapusta, wraz z innymi Boskimi Unikatami zawarła Traktat i rozpoczęła walkę z Cthulhu pokonując go w Wojnie Tygla. Niestety Cthulhu nie zginął, tylko uśpiony rósł w siłę by w przyszłości powrócić i zawładnąć Omniversem. Cthulhu potrafi poprzez swoje myśli narzucać wolę innym. Swoich wyznawców obdarza różnymi zdolnościami i mocami, a nierzadko także przemienia w potwory. Na usługach Cthulhu jest wiele plugawych i paskudnych bestii, duchów, demonów i monstr, z różnych linii czasowych. Większość została wypleniona w Wojnie Tygla. Jednak część z nich się uchowała, ukryta w wielu zakątkach Omniversu. Demony te i inne istoty Omniversu lojalne Cthulhu tworzą tzw. Kult. Kult czeka tylko na powrót swego Pana by u jego boku ruszyć na wojnę o Omniverse. Niektórzy jednak są bardziej aktywni i potajemnie próbują przyśpieszyć powrót Boga Wszystkiego. Wojna Genetyczna Było, jest i będzie wiele wojen w Omniversie o linie czasowe. Postanowiłem jednak o tej wspomnieć, bo jest to wojna, w której obecnie biorę udział. Jedna z mniej znanych frakcji Unikatów Omniversu, tzw. Starsi urośli ostatnio w siłę. Przejmują coraz więcej Światów, zaś rasy podbitych cywilizacji modyfikują genetycznie by stały się ich żołnierzami. WOW uznał ich za poważne zagrożenie. Stworzył on organizację XCOM by broniła lokalnych Światów przed Imperium Starszych. Kim są jednak dokładniej starsi i jaki jest ich główny cel, nie wiadomo. jest koniec zwoju opisującego Uniwersum Wszechkapusty, będzie on w przyszłości też modyfikowany i będą dodawane wasze pomysły, które zaakceptuję w kanon. Końcówka Wojna Genetyczna, jest tylko zajawką, która będzie dokładniej opisana w przyszłości wraz z postępem serii typu XCOM. Nigdy nie widziałem zakończenia XCOM 2 oraz nie poznaliśmy fabuły XCOM 3, dlatego poddałem zapytaniu kwestie pochodzenia i celu Starszych, którzy są Schwarz charakterami Wojny Gwenetycznej. Wskazówki *Dopiero zaczynasz przygodę z edytowaniem wiki? Zajrzyj do Centrum Pomocy, aby nauczyć się wszystkiego co musisz wiedzieć o budowie wiki. *Przejrzyj obecnie istniejące , aby dowiedzieć się jakie narzędzia masz do swojej dyspozycji i jakie strony zostały już utworzone. *Odwiedź główna kategorię administracyjną, która zawiera wszystkie najważniejsze narzędzia pozwalające utrzymać wiki w dobrej formie. Zawartość *Tutaj umieść linki do najciekawszych artykułów na wiki. *Drugi link. *I trzeci. Ostatnie zmiany Jak pomóc? Pomóż nam i spróbuj rozbudować tę wiki. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Utwórz nowy artykuł Możesz także pomóc rozbudować tę wiki poprzez edytowanie zalążków artykułów. Wyróżniony obraz __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Strona główna